


But I Still Can

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Anniversary Week 2018 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Amputee Peridot (Steven Universe), Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, Human Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Human Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapidot Anniversary Week, Latina Lapis, Oneshot, Prosthetic Arm, SU - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot Anniversary Week 2018: Day 3: Human AU.After a car crash, Peridot gets a prosthetic arm, and Lapis feels unsure around it.





	But I Still Can

“You know I can’t feel that right?”, Peridot asked as her girlfriend carefully ran her hand on her new green arm prosthetic, the cold metal tickling before she took her metal hand in her own, Lapis walnut colored skin contrasting to the green metal fingers.

She nodded to Peridot, looking into her green eyes before placing a kiss on her forehead.

“I know that, but I still can”, she said, before looking once more at the prosthetic that now was part of her lover. She felt a bit like it was her fault, they had been driving home after her little sister’s quinceañera. They had looked forward to going to bed and watching some Netflix together, and then having a lazy day the following day. Lapis had volunteered to drive, and Peridot had been sleeping peacefully when their car crashed. They had been unable to save her right arm. Peridot had just joked about it and said she was lucky to be left handed, but Lapis still felt a bit bad. She knew it wasn’t her fault, it had been the other driver’s, but still...

That was why she held so tight to the prosthetic, she didn’t want Peridot to think of it as a replacement part of her, but as a true part of her. She may not feel anything with that arm, but Lapis still felt when she touched it. It should be treated like a normal part of Peridot’s body, not different than all the others.

“Thanks for being supportive and all, you’re really the best”, Peridot said, smiling. “You know that right?”.

The light from the lamp made Lapis able to vaguely see her reflection in her glasses, making her see her blue and black hair for a split second, which also was a huge contrast to the blonde hair of her girlfriend.

“Peri, I’m just, I was the one driving and…”,

“Stop. It wasn’t your fault. I don’t blame you at all. My arm’s gone now, and that’s it, and I’ve accepted it. But I’m so grateful for you being here for me in times like these. Simple things means so much, like how you’re now holding my hand”.

“Oh Peridot I love you so much. I’ll always be here for you, I promise you that”, Lapis said with tears in her eyes, before she embraced her shirt girlfriend and give her a warm hug and another kiss on the forehead, doing everything she could to shower her girlfriend with the close she deserved.


End file.
